Ark 20 Episode 73: Suzume's Random Encounter
FanArt___The_Paper_by_samuraisushi.jpg|'Suzume' HarimaKenji.jpg|'Ryouta Ishii' ::Suzume sat in school, leaning on the desk in front of her, resting her chin on her hand.:: "Nikola Tesla also worked on wireless transmission devices with the unrealized goal of transmitting electricity across the Atlantic Ocean wirelessly, although he was able to wirelessly control a model ship. He also lit a gas discharge lamp in his hand using high voltage and high frequency alternating current. And the fundamental physics behind all of this has to do with the interactions between electric and magnetic fields: a changing magnetic field induces an electric current and an electric current induces a magnetic field." ::Suzume head dipped down as she almost fell asleep listening to the Physics teacher monotone drawl was fading away in her mind.:: "Miss Yasutake... perhaps you like to tell us what you know about Nikola Tesla since seem to know so much that you have the luxury of sleeping in my class. You and all of those kids that went to the GMAF seem to think that school is optional now." ::Suzume glared up at the teacher.:: (http://www.anime-planet.com/images/characters/class_5_2s_homeroom__21100.jpg) "Please stand and tell us please..." ::Suzume gave a sigh and stood up at her desk, while the class erupted in whispers and muffled giggles.:: "Alright... if you insist. In 1891, Nikola Tesla invented the electrical resonant transformer circuit. Later called the Tesla Coil, it is used to produce high-voltage, low-current, high frequency alternating-current electricity. Tesla experimented with a number of different configurations consisting of two, or sometimes three, coupled resonant electric circuits. Tesla used these coils to conduct innovative experiments in electrical lighting, phosphorescence, X-ray generation, high frequency alternating current phenomena, electrotherapy, and the transmission of electrical energy without wires.-" ::The teacher, put up his hand upand cut her off.:: "Enough Suzume..." ::Suzume gave a half smirk.:: "Are you sure I know more... perhaps I should just continue to teach the class for you.... Tesla coil circuits were used commercially in sparkgap radio transmitters for wireless telegraphy until the 1920s, and in medical equipment such as electrotherapy and violet ray devices. Today their main use is for entertainment and educational displays, although small coils are still used today as leak detectors for high vacuum systems." ::A stress mark formed on the teachers forehead.:: "I said enough!!!" ::The room broke out into laughter around Suzume.:: "Quiet! Suzume, to Dean Martins office now!" ::Suzume mouth fell open.:: "But I did what you told me too!" ::He pounded his fist on the desk in front of him.:: "Office now!!!!" ::Suzume rolled her eyes, leaving the classroom and slamming the door as she left.:: "Why do I even fucking bother, I should just quit and get it over with. Nadine was right, I should have graduated already. Maybe there's just some sort of test I can take and..." ::She went on and on as complaining as she walked... not towards Dean Martins office. But for an emergency exit. She had an unfortunate run in with a teacher at this exit a couple of years ago, but the teacher had since then been fired. This exit was often left cracked with a piece of brick so teachers could get in and out to smoke. Suzume made it to the almost abandoned hallway, checking through the crack in the door to see if anyone was there.:: //////////// "And this is you're home room." ::Ryouta looked through the glass in the door, raisingan eyebrow at the students inside. He didn't mind too much being led around the school by a really cute girl.:: (http://i2.bebo.com/027/2/large/2007/03/22/02/2979477096a3901241636b934997058l.jpg) ~'She's still not as beautiful as my Miyami.'~ ::He cried in his own mind.:: ~'Why do I let my grandfather talk me into stupid stuff like this.'~ ::Ryouta had been forced to leave his old school, and to attend Kasaihana for the soul purpose of finding one girl. His cousin Suzume in hopes of pulling her into the family business... or at least that's what his grandfather had said.:: ~'What family bussiness, everyone's moved on... if we do anything with the gang again we'd have to recruit all new members. All the old guys went on to try to live different lives... Not that he could blame them, he kind of wished his grandfather had thought about doing the same. Unfortunately the yakuza life is all that Yasujiro Ishii knows, so for him to completely give it up was almost impossible. Especially since he now has theopportunity he's been striving for, since he was much younger. Being the second in command of Toshitora, and since Boss Matsumoto has gone missing. Royouta's grandfather, was now the boss of the clan.:: "Excuse me is everything okay? You should probably be heading to your first period class." ::He finally snapped out of his own mind and turned his attention back to the girl.:: "Uuuuh sorry bout that... Lets see first period Uuum... where is that again?" (http://static.giantbomb.com/uploads/original/1/18059/1123058-stunned_harima.jpg) ::The girl appeared a little aggravated.:: "Hey, I may be on the welcoming committee but I've told you five times already that you're in remedial algebra in class 2-C. I got to get to my own classes now." ::The girl turned on her heal, her hair flipping as she walked away. Ryouta scoffed.:: "Psh... bitch..." ::He said under his breath. He stood there in the hallway for a moment.:: "Well, I guess I'm my own... I wonder where the cafeteria is?" ::Ryouta started to wonder the halls, that were pretty much empty. That is until a girl passed by him with glasses and long dark hair.:: "Hey, um... excuse me I think I'm lost. You think you can tell me were class 2-C is?" ///////// ::Suzume was just about to go through the door when she heard a voice ask her where class 2-C was.:: "Are you serious?" ::Suzume turned and looked up at the guy. He had a really lost look on his face.:: "Class 2-C is on the second level of the school right before the stairs to the third level." ::The young man rubbed the back of his head nervously.:: "Oh.... uh... how do I get to the second level?" ::Suzume mentally facepalmed.:: ~'Is this guy really that dense.'~ ::She thought to herself. He was tall guy with medium length black hair held back by a headband. Suzume found that trait odd considering she was used to seeing girls where that sort of thing. She figured it was some kind of statement for him... or he was kind of fruity. Either way the guy acted like he had the brain of a Neanderthal. She gave a frustrated sigh, but figured she should help the guy out.:: "Come on I'll show you..." ///////// ::Ryouta smiled at the girl, she was really short... about the same height as his Miyami.:: ~'Miyami... I miss you so much and this girl reminds me of you... well kind of.'~ ::The girl began to walk away from a cracked emergency exit door and Ryouta followed beside her.:: "Soooo uh my names Ryouta, what's yours?" ////// ::Suzume side glanced up at the guy when he introduced himself.:: "My names Suzume..." //////// ::Ryouta immediately stopped and did your typical cliche anime fall. Crashing to the floor dramatically with a resounding thud as his face met the surface of the hallway.:: "You're kidding right?" ::Suzume looked at Ryouta like he was an idiot having fallen on the floor.:: "Yeah? Why would I kid about my name?" ::Ryouta hopped back up almost as quickly as he'd gone down.:: ~'Here I thought it would take forever to find this girl and she practically falls right into my lap! This is perfect, maybe if I can convince her to grandfather, I can just go back to my old school! I'm coming home my beautiful Miyami!!!'~ (http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g250/Jay_Guy/Sig8.gif) ::Suzume watched this guy who appeared to be lost in thought at the moment. Either that or his brain just quit on him.:: "Well, the classroom is up these stairs its all the way at the end of the hallway on the right next to the third floor stairwell you should be able to find your way from here. I got to go I'll see you later." ::Suzume watched the guy for a minute waiting for him to respond to her. Unfortunately he still stood there in his own little world. Eventually Suzume just shrugged and walked away, heading back in the direction of her escape.:: ///////// ::When Ryouta finally came back to the real world, he looked around for Suzume but she seemed to be gone, and he had completely missed her comment about where his classroom was up the stairs.:: "Wait... where'd she go! Dammit brain why do you do this to me! Miyami Nooooooo!!!!!" (http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2010/121/7/6/Harima_Kenji_by_Rinji_Sasaki.gif) Category:Ark 20